Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bottle cap and dispenser apparatus, and more particularly to a pressurizer and/or dispenser for use on a carbonated-liquid container such as a soft drink bottle.
Soft drinks marketed in one, two and three liter bottles cost less per ounce than that which is sold in cans and small bottles. Thus, families can spend less per serving and enjoy all the soft drink purchased provided that such multi-liter containers of soft drink can be stored after opening for long periods of time.
The most common problem associated with storing large bottles of soft drink as the contents thereof are being consumed, is that the carbon dioxide dissipates. That is, consumers of multi-liter soft drinks are often times disappointed by the flat or stale taste of the beverage sometime after the initial opening of the container.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus which may be used in conjunction with such multi-liter soft drink containers and which will successfully counter the above described negative effects. While dispensing and pressurizing devices are known (for example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,771,226; 3,018,022; and 4,011,971), a need still exists for such a device which is compact and convenient to use.